Countdown
by wannabeWriter888
Summary: Ten short one-shots counting down various scenes from the season. Hopefully a better story on the inside ; )


Disclaimer: I do not own TNT's _Last Ship_, I do not own it Sam-I-Am (and I don't own _Green Eggs and Ham_ either, kudos to you Dr. Seuss).

**A/N**: These shots are not in chronological order, sorry, the story refused to come out any other way. As for anyone reading, _Everything Has a Price_, I apologies for the hiatus. My muse for that story went on a camping trip and is lost in the woods - I hope to find her soon. As always, reviews are wonderful and critiques even better - I hope you enjoy the story.

10.

After ten years of working together, side-by-side, day and night, Rachel thought she knew Quincy. It's why she never saw his betrayal coming. In fact at first she's just in shock, unable to process that this is really happening. That's why she doesn't fight him immediately; she almost believes it's a just a joke. But she was never going to get on that boat with him.

Then he throws that hateful tirade at her, questioning her motives and her empathy. Rachel knows deep down he's lashing out because he's hurting. Still, she can't shake the knowledge his words wouldn't cut near as deep if he hadn't believed some of what he said.

Ten years of being partners and Quincy doesn't know her either.

9.

Nine seconds is all it takes. Nine seconds to spin a lie to the Captain's face. Nine seconds to seal their fate.

Rachel does regret it – but she tells herself it is necessary. She's half surprised Captain Chandler buys it – she's always considered herself a terrible liar. Lives depend on this research though – so she convinces herself it will be worth it in the end.

Nine seconds later and the crew of the _Nathan James_ is convinced she's just with them to study birds. Nine second later and these loyal soldiers are cut off from their families as the world burns. Nine seconds later, Rachel takes burden of the whole world on her shoulders alone.

8.

In the end, Rachel has only eight vials of the primordial strain to work with to find a cure.

They spent weeks searching, following the birds to various feeding grounds. They tested the ice every time, looking, but not finding what they needed. Still they kept a few vials, to keep up the appearance of their research story.

Then they finally find it - the source of the plague that has mutated and is wiping out humanity. This is the first real breakthrough in over four months and Rachel has more than enough vials.

But the bloody Russians show up. There are 'copters flying in and bullets raining down. They have to run for their lives, Quincy wants to leave the case, but Rachel won't do it. She's come too far to give up now.

Between their interrupted work, the chase and getting shot, and the chaotic ride back to the _Nathan James_; vials are lost. Some vials are broken; other samples have been contaminated due to improper storage, and a few are just gone.

Rachel is left with only eight samples when all is said and done. She hopes it will be enough to do the job.

7.

When Tom had left home there had been roughly seven billion people on the planet – seven billion living, breathing people. They'd had lives like he did – families to love and care for, jobs to be done, favorite foods and favorite colors, hopes and dreams and histories.

Now 80% of those seven billion people were infected with a fatal plague, they were all dying or already dead. All those futures, gone; all those pasts, forgotten. Entire families were wiped; whole cities decimated in days.

Tome and his crew may have been lucky enough to have been spared being infected but their families weren't. In a world gone to chaos, Tom understands the desire to toss in the towel and seek out his family, to be with them for whatever time they have left on this world.

But he is a man of honor and duty first. He knows how to see the big picture and think beyond his emotions. That is why he recognized the importance of the chance Dr. Scott was offering him. Better to save his family and the world with this cure or die trying – either way he'll be with his family again. If he doesn't, then he isn't worthy of ever seeing those he loves most again.

6.

Six volunteers are all Rachel needs in the end. Six brave souls to be the first to test her vaccine and Tom can't help but feel he should be one of them.

If one of the senior officers needs to volunteer, it should be him, not Hugh; but the other man has beaten his to the punch. Tom is the commander of this ship, how can he ask any member of his crew to do a job he doesn't appear willing to do?

It is more than that though. He is their leader, the one they've placed their faith in to get them through this mess, the one they've entrusted their lives to. He's already lost two good men since this mission began, he doesn't want to lose another, not when he can take that place.

If it were possible, Tom would be the only volunteer Rachel used, sparing his crew this risk. But that is not the way the world works.

Rachel needed six volunteers, six is what she received. Tom may not be one of the six, but he'll watch over them every hour until they pull through. It is all that he can do now.

5.

Tom tries to talk to Rachel five times about that kiss they shared on the _Vyerni_. Even if it was just for the mission, they still need to discuss it.

The first time he tries, is the night after they've returned. The day has been spent burying Cossetti at sea and debriefing. Tom goes to her quarters to have a private chat, but stops as he's about to knock on her door. They've both been through a lot these last few days; they both could use some rest rather than another emotional talk. At least, that's the reasoning Tom uses and walks away.

The second time, he actually approaches Rachel as she's preparing for her trials. The words are on the tip of his tongue as Rachel sees him and turns an attentive ear. Before he can say a word though, she's darted away. As he watches her instruct several crewmen in the proper form for setting up a sterile environment, he decides she's too busy at the moment to have that conversation. When she returns, he asks for a report instead and listens as she comes alive describing what's to be done – so hopeful for the future of humanity.

The third time is after they've hugged. Their still basking in the knowledge that not only do they have a vaccine, but now a cure as well. The surviving five are sleeping peacefully and will recover completely in the next few days. Mike is off making the rounds on the ship and they are enjoying the feeling of finally winning. It's nice and Tom knows he should bring up the kiss, to get the talk over with, but he doesn't. He doesn't want to ruin this moment, so he lets the idea pass and smiles at Rachel.

The fourth time, he's on his way Rachel's lab, fully committed to the mission. They're on their way home now and Tom wants to have this discussion before they arrive. He wants nothing weighing on him when he searches for his family. Just outside her lab, he hears Rachel laugh and stops in his tracks. He can barely pick out the murmur of voices, enough to recognize the cadences of Tex and Rachel though. He knows he can't interrupt them – he's never heard her laugh. He puts it off one more time, to listen to her laugh one more time.

They're in his room the fifth and final time he considers bringing it up. He can't put it into words the feelings he has as Rachel gives him the vaccine. In that moment, he realizes he cannot talk about the kiss they've shared. For in doing so, he'll have to acknowledge feelings that will never be acted upon, because he is a loyal husband who loves his wife. He doesn't know how she feels, but to spare Rachel that knowledge either way, he says nothing.

4.

Four months they live in the Arctic and they live in silence with each other.

For Rachel, keeping her distance from the crew is for the best. This way she does not have to keep up the lie while building friendships that the truth will tear asunder. The silence can be lonely, but she accepts it as a punishment for her failures and her dishonesty. Besides, she has Quincy who is a dear friend and colleague.

Tom is too busy with the day-to-day running of the _Nathan James_ to pay much heed to the bird-watching scientists. There are drills to run, morale to keep up in this silence, and an endless list of little things to see to. Besides, the scientists aren't really a part of his crew and it's not like their research will ever affect his directly.

After four months, the silence breaks at the sound of helicopter blades.

3.

Tom only gets to use three of the shots in his case when he finally reaches his family.

As grateful and happy as he is to give his children and father the cure, it kills him too. Knowing there is one shot more that will never be used on its intended patient – it hurts more than words can describe, it can only be felt.

Worst of all is the knowledge that he must push that pain away – that he cannot grieve for his wife just yet. He has been trained to do this, but it hurts all the same.

His children and father come first now. He needs to get them to safety. Then he'll see about his crew, on the _Nathan James _and on land; Rachel and the Tophets included. Finally, he'll deal with Granderson and her cohorts and this despicable operation they have going here in Baltimore.

2.

Two monkeys are all that Rachel has left when they find Bertrise. With Bertrise's immunity, Rachel is confident in her chances to find a vaccine. But she will have only two chances this time around.

She knows they can return and get more monkeys from Nicaragua if she needs them. Tom has even promised to get her a Bengal tiger if that's what it takes.

That will cost them time and Rachel cannot bear the thought of all those who will die in that time because of her failure. Too many have already died. She will do her best to make sure the remaining number of deaths is lower.

Rachel takes great care in crafting these variations of the vaccine. She picks the two she calculates will stand the best chance based on years of experience, a little gut feeling, and a small prayer – for in times like these every bit helps.

Then she injects her two remaining monkeys. One dies, but one lives.

Two chances with less than one-in-fifty odds and she makes it. Rachel fulfills her mission – she finds hope.

1.

They get their vaccine when all is said and done. More importantly they find the one and only cure.

For Tom this is a successful mission, proof that he did not set out on a whim and in vain. This is a better chance than any for him to save his family. This is faith producing results and bringing him back to his loved ones.

To Rachel this is a victory of science, hard-work, and a steadfast refusal to give up. It is more than she hoped for and every bit as sweet as she wanted it to be. This is a second chance for humanity.

After months of searching, struggling, and loss, they have it. They have the cure.


End file.
